Instinto
by Megawinsone
Summary: Kagura tem algo para dizer a Sesshoumaru, será que ele vai aceitar? Será que Naraku é tão frio assim? Presente de amigo secreto!


**Instinto**

**-**

**-**

Era mais um dia quente de verão na era feudal, a guerra contra Naraku estava no auge, até mesmo os youkais que eram poderosos estavam com medo das atrocidades cometidas por Naraku, menos Sesshoumaru, que andava pela floresta a procura de uma pista do inimigo. Para não colocar a segurança de Rin em perigo, resolveu deixar ela e Jaken em seu castelo nas terras do oeste, a floresta encontrava-se perigosa naquela época, pois além do Naraku, alguns youkais estavam no período de acasalamento.

Enquanto isso no coração da floresta ao sul de onde Sesshoumaru vagava, se encontrava uma mansão bem arquitetada, enfeitada com dourado e pintada de vermelho. Esta habitação uma vez pertenceu a um senhor feudal muito rico e poderoso daquela região, que morreu ao tentar defender a sua propriedade da invasão de Naraku, mas falhou miseravelmente, tanto que atualmente aquela casa era o covil do meio-youkai.

Atualmente o então vilão encontrava-se em sua sala de estar luxuosa bebendo chá, segurava uma xícara de porcelana com desenhos de flores em sua mão, arquitetando mais um de seus planos para desestabilizar seus rivais. Suspirou mais uma vez ao sentir o cheiro forte que vinha de Kagura, estava ficando difícil de ignorar e aturar ela naquele estado, pelo menos esse incômodo iria lhe servir para algo. Terminou de sorver o restante do chá e se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto que Kagura dividia com Kana. Ao se aproximar do corredor principal que ficava próximo aos dormitórios, uma conversa chamou a sua atenção, algo muito curioso o fez parar e ouvir o que as jovens falavam.

– Kana, eu não agüento mais ficar aqui nesse lugar, preciso sair! Odeio essa época do ano, só fica me dando esses calorões e sonhos esquisitos. – A dama do vento bufou e sentou-se na cama.

– Isso deve ser porque você está no período de acasalamento – A garota murmurou sem nenhuma emoção no rosto e com o espelho em seu colo.

– Eu sei disso! Ai como eu queria estar nos braços de Sesshoumaru agora – Kagura levantou-se da cama num rompante e se abanava com um leque florido.

– Você já se esqueceu que ele é nosso inimigo? – Questionou a youkai.

– Você quer dizer inimigo de Naraku não é? Porque se for por mim ele seria outra coisa, menos inimigo – Declarou a dama do vento, fechando os olhos.

– Se você quer tanto ele, porque não vai atrás dele? Ele está próximo daqui, olhe no meu espelho – Sugeriu a menina ao levantar o espelho para a irmã olhar.

Então o espelho começou a brilhar e imediatamente uma imagem nítida se fez presente, era Sesshoumaru, sentado à beira de um rio descansando e sem nenhum de seus acompanhantes. Ao ver isso a morena analisou bem o lugar e o conheceu pelos rochedos que cercavam o lado direito do leito do rio, próximo a uma árvore com folhas pontiagudas e pequenas frutas azuladas grudadas nos troncos do arvoredo, esse local ficava próximo dali.

– O que você está esperando para ir atrás dele? – Inquiriu Kana com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

– Você é tão esquisita, numa hora está toda séria sem demonstrar sentimento e agora faz essa cara pra mim, acho que devo estar vendo e ouvindo coisas. – Confessou intrigada a dama dos ventos.

– E então, você vai ou não vai até ele? – Indagou mais uma vez a garota com o espelho na mão.

– Mas se eu for o Naraku vai me matar, meu medo é maior que meu desejo – Explicou fechando o leque e gesticulando nervosa.

– Mas você é uma covarde mesmo, mais tarde não vá se lamentar.

De repente a conversa foi interrompida pela entrada brusca de Naraku no recinto, com os braços cruzados e com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

– Kana! Saia agora, me deixe a sós com a Kagura – Exigiu o temido vilão.

– Como quiser – Resmungou a menina antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás dela.

Kagura olhou apreensiva para seu criador, esperando pelo pior, alguns minutos de silêncio se fizeram perturbadores entre os dois, até o momento de serem quebrados por Naraku, que parecia estar tramando alguma coisa, por de trás daquela calma que se evidenciava.

– Então você quer acasalar com o Sesshoumaru, huhuhu, será que ele iria querer alguém como você? Só tentando para saber não é mesmo? – Aproximou-se da morena e pegou seu queixo para encará-la nos olhos.

– Isso não é da sua conta! Pelo menos não sou asquerosa como você – Estreitou os olhos e vociferou venenosamente.

– Sei que você me acha ruim, mas para te mostrar que sou bom para você, eu lhe dou essa noite para você conseguir conquistar o Sesshoumaru. – Declarou sem emoção e largou o rosto dela.

– Você está blefando, eu não posso acreditar. O que você está armando? – Kagura questionou confusa e encostou-se na parede.

– Eu estou somente lhe dando o que você quer. Pare de duvidar de mim e faça o que tem que fazer. Vá agora e saia da minha frente, volte somente amanhã! – Ralhou impaciente.

– Eu vou, mas não sei se conseguirei alguma coisa – Bufou nervosa.

– Veja pelo lado bom, se ele não lhe quiser, pelo menos você pode arranjar o Jaken e ficar perto dele, hahahahuahuahua. – Zombou irônico.

– Nem pense nisso, nem imagine uma coisas dessas, aquele sapo lá não dá nem pro gasto – Gritou furiosa antes de sair pela porta, para ir até onde seu amado estava.

Nesse mesmo instante na floresta sombria encontrava-se Sesshoumaru bocejando e se espreguiçando embaixo da árvore que descansava, acordara com um barulho estranho, mas inalando o ar ao seu redor certificou-se que nenhum youkai perigoso se encontrava a espreita. Então se levantou e resolveu tomar um banho no rio, começou a tirar a armadura e a roupa para se banhar, e para sua tranqüilidade acomodou-se na água e banhou-se de forma calma, mergulhando algumas vezes na água para lavar o longo cabelo.

Enquanto isso, a alguns metros da onde o senhor do oeste se banhava, a dama do vento pousava delicadamente sua folha para não fazer barulho, pois precisava se recompor antes de se anunciar a ele. Kagura vestia um vestido vermelho com flores amarelas bordadas com fios de ouro e seu típico leque em uma das mãos, abanava-se para afastar o calorão que sentia. Cuidadosamente se aproximava do leito do rio a fim de enxergar seu amado, não demorou muito para avistá-lo banhando-se nas águas escuras do rio, não esperava o encontrar naquele estado, sem roupa alguma, isso somente tornara ainda mais fácil o seu plano. Notou que ele estava se preparando para sair do rio, então resolveu se mostrar a ele, para pegá-lo desprevenido.

O meio-irmão de Inuyasha ao levantar a cabeça encarou a cria de Naraku vindo em sua direção, imediatamente ficou em guarda.

– Eu vim em paz, Sesshoumaru, somente quero conversar – Declarou nervosa.

– O que você quer? Não tenho tempo a perder com você – Olhou friamente, mas sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar, era tão óbvio que a youkai a sua frente estava em época de acasalamento pensou cuidadosamente.

– Eu quero você, estou sendo sincera e acho que não sou perda de tempo – Respondeu com as bochechas evidenciando certo rubor.

– Mas me diga, o Naraku sabe que você está aqui se oferecendo pra mim? – Inquiriu com certa curiosidade.

– Ele sabe sim, porém não fez nada para me impedir – Confessou confusa.

– Acho isso muito estranho. Será que devo me arriscar com você? – Murmurou impaciente.

– Só provando para saber, não me diga que você está com medo do Naraku? – Provocou cínica.

– Claro que não sua idiota! É melhor ficar calada, senão ao invés de prazer você vai sentir muita dor em minhas mãos – Ameaçou friamente.

– Tudo bem. O que você decidiu? Quer acasalar comigo? – Sussurrou insegura.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu nada, apenas decidiu agir instintivamente e então saiu nu do rio e se aproximou de Kagura, que ao olhar para a nudez do senhor do oeste ofegava nervosa, pois nunca vira um corpo tão bonito, tão bem definido e surpreendentemente ele estava novamente com o braço que Inuyasha tinha lhe cortado.

Ao ver os olhos da dama do vento percorrendo seu corpo, sorriu desdenhoso pelo efeito que provocava nela. Sem hesitar desceu a mão para acariciar seus cabelos, para em seguida abrir o quimono e revelar a pele branca da youkai, que gemia só na antecipação do que estava por vir. Kagura sentiu os lábios de Sesshoumaru deslizarem pelo seu pescoço parando nos ombros e as mãos vagando na sua cintura.

Nesse mesmo momento, Naraku encontrava-se em sua sala de estar encarando pensativo o espelho que Kana lhe mostrava. As imagens de Sesshoumaru e Kagura juntos trocando caricias e consumando o acasalamento, fez com que o temível vilão endurecesse a sua face e suspirasse inquieto. Nervoso Naraku colocou a mão nos cabelos e afastou uma de suas mechas que encobriam seus olhos.

Kana estava se sentindo totalmente sem jeito com aquela situação, apesar de nunca demonstrar sentimentos a ninguém, aquele comportamento dele a deixou indignada, como podia o seu criador estar espionando o casal em um momento tão íntimo e secreto. Isso fez com que ela tirasse a nitidez da imagem, e bloqueasse qualquer visão do que o casal estava fazendo.

– Você não tem vergonha não? Ficar espionando eles num momento tão íntimo? – Questionou ríspida.

– Não tenho! A propósito eu não lhe devo satisfação dos meus atos. Saia daqui! – Rosnou e se levantou de rompante chutando a mesinha a sua frente.

– Arrependido de mandar ela para as mãos de outro youkai? Agora agüente seus atos - Respondeu a garota desdenhosa, deixando seu mestre sozinho no recinto.

Aquelas palavras o incomodaram, fazendo com que ficasse apreensivo, mas por pouco tempo, não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, uma hora empurrava Kagura para as mãos do senhor do oeste e agora estava irritado com isto. Teria que encontrar uma solução para o problema, pois ele não pensava em ninguém além dele. Não esperaria até amanhã para buscar sua cria, ele iria agora mesmo atrás dela, sabia aonde ela se encontrava, não deixaria os sentimentos tomarem conta dele.

Levou apenas alguns minutos para chegar ao seu destino, suspirou ao reconhecer o local que observou pelo espelho, pousou a poucos metros do casal. Caminhando de maneira delicada, se apoiou em uma das árvores e pode enxergar Kagura e Sesshoumaru deitados próximos ao leito do rio.

Ao presenciar aquela cena, um sentimento estranho tomou conta de seu ser, agora não conseguia mais raciocinar de forma correta, apenas um pensamento determinado martelava em sua mente, que precisava tirá-la agora dele. Num impulso alucinado correu em uma velocidade fora de seu normal e se dirigiu até o casal e atacou o senhor do oeste, que bloqueou seu ataque com sua espada.

– Então Naraku, você achava que podia me matar, fazendo ela me distrair? Saiba que eu esperava tudo de você, menos um golpe tão baixo – Rosnou enfurecido.

– Cale-se e lute – Gritou o vilão sem paciência fazendo a dama do vento acordar e pegar a roupa que estava do lado dela e olhar confusa para ele.

– Como quiser – O irmão de Inuyasha murmurou e atacou o moreno que lutou de igual para igual, mas sempre jogando sujo, se aproveitando de cada descuido do adversário.

Os dois adversários lutaram por alguns minutos, nesse meio tempo Kagura se vestiu e aguardava apreensiva os dois lutando. Fechou os olhos quando viu Sesshoumaru desferir um golpe em Naraku que machucou um pouco seu braço, porém percebeu que não fora somente seu criador que levou um golpe, o senhor do oeste tinha sido atingido na perna.

– Parem já com a luta! Chega! – Berrou histérica a youkai.

– Não se meta na nossa luta mulher – Retorquiu o youkai de cabelos prateados.

– Agora só porque dormiu comigo, quer mandar em mim? Que ultraje! – Comentou enquanto se abanava com leque com ar de falsa indignação.

– Pelo jeito o teu amado gosta de dominar a relação, huhuhahahuha – Riu histericamente o malfeitor.

– Nós não temos nada, foi apenas um momento que já passou, foi prazeroso para ambos e nada mais. Eu nunca iria querer compromisso sério com ela, preferiria casar com uma humana, que com ela – Alfinetou cruelmente a dama do vento.

Kagura ao ouvir aquelas palavras do senhor do oeste arregalou os olhos e correu mata a dentro, as lágrimas escorriam ligeiramente pela sua face e até um soluço saiu de sua boca. Somente parou de correr quando percebeu que já estava longe, caiu de joelhos e colocou as duas mãos no rosto para abafar o choro, estava tão envolvida com sua dor, que não percebeu o homem que se ajoelhou de seu lado e envolveu seus braços em torno dela.

– Não chore Kagura, ele não merece você. Nenhum youkai tem o direito de tratar você dessa maneira, só porque vocês tiveram algo mais íntimo – Murmurou Naraku no ouvido da dama do vento.

– Eu acho que estou tendo alucinações, o Naraku que conheço nunca faria isso que você está fazendo e nem me diria estas palavras – Cochichou envolvendo os braços em torno de seu criador.

– Eu sei que você pode achar que sou frio e calculista, mas eu gosto de você, lembre-se disso – Comentou com a voz rouca.

– Isso é muito estranho, vou demorar a acreditar nesse seu lado bonzinho. Sabe me doeu muito ouvir o que o Sesshoumaru me disse.

– Esquece isso, esses sentimento de desamparo é para os fracos, nós temos que superar nossas fraquezas.

– Pare com isso, você está me assustando, assim vou pensar que você bateu a cabeça – Sorriu ao sentir o corpo de Naraku enrijecer com o comentário.

– Vamos para casa! – Ordenou o vilão se levantando e puxando Kagura do chão pelo braço.

E assim Kagura seguiu Naraku até em casa sem olhar para trás, queria esquecer-se da noite que teve com Sesshoumaru, mas sabia que seria difícil, teria que sufocar o sentimento que tinha por ele aos poucos.

-

-

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**Nota da autora**: Essa fic é presente de amigo secreto para Dora Miller, espero que goste. Faz tempo que eu não escrevo fics. Desculpe-me se tem algum erro de português.


End file.
